bloodhoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
THIS IS THE UPCOMING ONE! Part 1: Stealth CE was already heading for Wachow's home with his five henchmen. The woman, whom CE had talked to a while ago, felt extremely refreshed for she was expecting CE to do any harm to her or whatsoever. She looked at CE for a a few moments, and when he had gone out of sight, she turned back and continued on her way. She walked slowly and nervously, mindful of CE's men who were on the lookout. Three of the men were each positioned on the three stagecoaches mounted with Gatling guns. Four other men were on horseback, each holding a rifle. One bandit can be seen entering the saloon. At a distance, four bandits can be seen headed for the bank, each of them armed with firearms too. The townspeople, though most of them were obviously nervous, kept calm and busied themselves doing their daily activities. The woman had walked past the coaches, and was relieved to be out of sight from the bandits. She passed the nearby saloon, which was all silent, though the whispers of men playing poker can be heard from the inside. As she passed by a large barrel just beside the saloon, the stranger, who had been hiding behind it the whole time gave her a look, to which the woman responded with a look. The stranger then nods to her, as if to tell her to go on to her way. The woman then walks away. The stranger then tiptoes his way to the back of the saloon, heading to another direction to the bank. He walked stealthily, avoiding any attraction as possible, but then made it sure that he is not suspicious enough. As he reached the back of the saloon, he slowly climbed up the stairs all the way to the saloon's second story. From there, he could clearly see and hear from the window the bandit, who had just entered the saloon, harassing a bruised prostitute in a room. "Come here, you bitch of a whore, show me what you've got!", the bandit says as he grabs the unwilling prostitute, who was crying. The bandit pushes the prostitute into the bed. He then points his gun in her head while rubbing himself on the woman's back and kissing her neck. "That's how I like it!", the bandit maniacally says as he continues rubbing himself on the woman, who was now crying. As the bandit was about to tear the prostitute's clothes, he is disturbed by a clicking sound from the window. He turns up and sees the stranger, with his pistol aimed directly at him. As the bandit was about to grab his gun, the stranger shoots at him and directly kills him.With a thud, the bandit falls dead to the floor. As blood flowed out from his wound, the prostitute, who had just rose up from the bed, begins to scream in horror.. "AAAAAAAAHHH!". "The stranger tries to keep the woman silent, but then it was too late. Another bandit, who was rounding the town on horseback, who had heard the gunshot earlier, hears scream from above and looks up the saloon's balcony to see the stranger, holding a pistol in one hand. Without hesitation, the bandit then opens fire at the stranger, who quickly ran to the edge of the balcony while frantically dodging the bullets. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! '' Much to the stranger's luck, he was able to reach the edge of the balcony on time. He then jumps off the balcony and lands in the ground with a thud. He then hides behind a parked stagecoach while the bandit fires his last shots at him. After the bandit had emptied his gun, he grabs a handful of bullets from his pocket and loads it to his rifle. The stranger then sees his chance, and with a gasp, he goes out from his cover and fires a shot at the bandit. ''BANG! The man dropped dead with a thud from his horse to the ground. As the startled horse ran off, the stranger then made his way to bank. Meanwhile, at the bank, the four bandits who were sent by CE have been busying themselves. Two of them were filling up bags with heavy coins. One of them is seen commanding a bank worker to take out more money from a safe. Another one can be seen standing beside the door, probably on guard. Three bloody corpses can be seen lying on the floor. The bank remained silent, for there was no other people besides the bandits and the bank worker, who was apparently the only survivor in the bank. This went on for a few minutes, until a knock was heard on the door. "Who is it?", the nervous bandit asks. There was no response. "Maybe you should just check it out!", one of the bandits, who was recieving the money from the bank worker, lazily suggests. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Maybe I should.", the bandit near the door agrees, though he was a bit nervous. The bandit then slowly opens the door and finds no one there, much to his anger and at the same time, his nervousness. He walks out of the house and finds the area empty and silent, except for a few distant noises. "Don't ya' be playin' games with me, ya' son of a bitch!", he says out aloud in an angry but nervous tone. One of the bandits who was filling up the bags inside smiles at his comrades cowardice, but then, this smile was changed into a shocked look when they heard a sudden gunshot... BANG! It was followed by a thud into the ground. One of the bandits, who was recieving the money, instantly runs off outside while threatening the bank worker... "YOU STAY THERE! YOU STAY THERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!". But before the bandit could reach the door, just as he had finished speaking, he sees the stranger standing outside, aiming his gun at him. Wasting no time, the stranger then instantly shoots him dead... BANG! As he fell dead into the floor with a thud, the bank worker immediately hides under the table. One of the bandits tried to draw out his gun, but he was stopped by the other bandit with him, saying... "No! I have another plan!", the bandit says as he grabbed two bags of money and hid underneath the table. The other bandit immediately understood this, and with a smile, he takes the remaining two bags from the desk and joins hiding with his companion. The stranger then enters the bank and inspects the dead corpses of the civilians inside. But a few seconds later, he hears a sudden clicking sound from outside... CLICK! The stranger turns outside to find three bandits on horseback with their guns readily aimed at him. The other two then cocked their rifles, as the other one spits into the ground. Part 2: Unfair "Alright. The boss is gonna be away for a little while, which makes me, Big Samuel, temporarily in charge!", one of the bandits yelled out to the people as CE heads out to Wachow's house. He then turns to his fellow bandits.' "The three of you deadbeats just stay put in here with your big-ass guns on the lookout while the rest of you sons of bitches take your horses for a little stroll throughout the town. Take every dollar you can find and shoot anyone who fights back. Now, move your lazy asses while I get myself some good time!"' The bandit then walks off to the nearby saloon as the other ones on horseback ride off to separate ways throughout the town. The three men on the stagecoaches grumblingly complain about being left out on the lookout under the scorching heat of the sun. "Here we go again.", one of the three sighs in disappointment. "Like, everytime we rob a burg, we always get to be left on the lookout!". "Yeah, and to think we're the ones keeping them from getting caught, and even being the ones most vulnerable to getting a shot, we don't even get a fair share of the loot!", the second bandit speaks out. "And that big-ass Samuel son-of-a-bitch who thinks he's a big bug in the group always gets my blood boiling hot as a whorehouse on nickel night! If only he were not Frank's cousin, I would have buried a thousand bullets deep into his chest with this thing I am holding right now!" ',the third bandit remarks as he gently strokes his Gatling gun. The three continue to converse for a matter of minutes. They complained with each other about the unfair treatment being served upon them by the rest of the gang, most particularly CE's disregard about Big Samuel's superiority over the rest of the gang. The three continue talking, but then, about ten minutes later, one of the bandits notices something... ''A shadow of what seemed to be a man wearing a cowboy hat can clearly be seen making its imprint into the ground beside a wrecked stagecoach a distance away from the three bandits. The bandit although he seemed a bit conscious, disregards it at first, thinking that it may just be a normal townsfolk taking a rest behind the stagecoach. But then, the bandit is once again disturbed by the fact that the figure never moved even after almost a minute. Curious, the bandit just kept staring at the figure as his two other allies conversed with each other, keeping up with the conversation through stutters. He never bothered to tell any of his companions about the shadow. He just kept staring at it. Then, one of the bandits, who became suspicious about the sudden odd behavior of their teammate, asks him... '''"What the hell are you looking at out there?", he asks as he shifts his view to the wrecked stagecoach. But then, as soon as the other bandit takes notice on the shadow, the shadow then moves its hand towards its hip part, and, in the blink of an eye.... BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The figure quickly rolled out of cover and opened fire at the bandits as soon as it drew out a gun. As the figure moved out of its hiding place, his black hat, dark cape, and mask concealed face instantly revealed his identity---'' '' The Night Falcon! The Night Falcon then kept on firing his pistol aimlessly towards the bandits as he swiftly runs off to a large wooden barrel a few meters nearby. The bandits then load up their Gatling guns as they desperately try to dodge Night's bullets. One of the bandits unluckily gets a shot in the chest and with a thud, he falls dead from the stagecoach to the ground. NIght then hides behind the barrel as soon as he reaches it and he then proceeds to reload his weapon. The other two bandits meanwhile have managed to gear up their Gatling guns and, without wasting a second, began to open fire towards the barrel which Night had been hiding into. The barrel proved to be a good shield at first, but then, just a a matter seconds later, water began to drip out of it. Night, realizing that it isn't safe anymore, ran quickly towards a large pile of sacks filled with hard concrete rocks and big chunks steel. The two bandits seeing their chance, both aimed at Night as their guns kept firing. One of them manages to shoot Night's hat off from his head, but still fails to hit Night. Night then instantly ducked and crawled quickly into safety behind the sacks... RATATATATATAATATATATTATATATATATTAT! RATATATATAATATTATATATATTATATTATAT! The two continuously fired at the pile of sacks, hoping to kill Night. Unfortunately for them, however, their bullets could not withstand the hardness of the materials inside the sack, and thus, were only wasted. A couple of minutes later, they had finished up all their bullets. Thinking that they had killed Night, they began laugh and to taunt him... "Hope ya' learned your lesson, asshole!", one of them jeers. "Yeah, the lesson of not going up against heavily armed men! They're pretty dangerous!" ,the other one remarks. "And pretty unfair for your part!", says the other. The two then began to laugh together, but then, it was abruptly cut by a distant gunshot followed by what sounded like a woman's scream. It was followed by a number of gunshots a moment later. Curious, the two bandits decided to follow the noise. But as they turned back.... BANG! One of the bandits drops dead into the ground. The other one tries to reach for his pistol, but id then held by The Night Falcon at gunpoint. As the bandit stares with fear at Night's barely seen eyes, Night speaks... "Pretty unfair, right?" "N-n-no.", the bandit manages to stutter before he proceeds to draw out his gun. But before he could even point it out, he is instantly shot by Night. BANG! The bandit falls dead into the ground. Night then inspects the bodies and quickly loots their remaining bullets. He then picks up his hat, which had just fallen off nearby after getting shot of his head, and wears it back into its place. He then heads to the bank. Meanwhile at the bank, one of the three bandits on horseback had just spat his saliva into the ground. Then aiming his gun, he speaks to the stranger.... "Say your last words, amigo!" The stranger, does not speak a word however, and rather throws his pistol into the floor. Suddenly... BANG! BANG! Two of the bandits are fall off their horses after being shot dead from behind. The remaining bandit turns back and finds The Night Falcon, with his gun readied at him. WIthout a word, Night instantly shoots him dead too. THUD! The stranger stares at the dead bandits, much to his surprise. He then stares at The Night Falcon, who stares at him back. The stranger then reaches for his pocket, and then draws out a star shaped gold badge. He then throws it to Night, who eagerly picks it up and reads the words etched on it... THE ONE DAY GUY Government Scout Night then gives The One Day Guy a nod, to which TODG responds by picking up his pistol and placing it back on its holster. The two then run off towards the direction of Wachow's house. As Night and TODG were running off at a distance, two bandits are seen coming out of the bank bringing four small bags with them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Western Series